Cheater, Cheater
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: A few years after bella and edward are married bella finds edward cheating on her with a nomad.  Nessie grows at the rate of a human  ALL ARE VAMPIRES! formerly known as Mrs.Edward Cullen081896
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I just heard this song so now I have to write a fan fic for it.**

I ran at vampire speed back down the path of to the cottage. I ran anger pushing me faster. I can't believe that just happened. He's just cheated on the wrong girl. I grabbed Nessie as I ran through the Cullen house.

"Where are we going mom and where is daddy?" I heard my baby girl say.

"Well honey daddy did a very bad thing something that I can't forgive him for so we are going to go somewhere for a while away from daddy. We are going to stay with grandpa Aro ok?"

"Yay! I hope Uncle Marcus will play adventure with I need to start think up places so that we can play right away." As Nessie fell into deep thought I pulled out me cell to call Aro. Aro had become like a father to me since I was changed and everything was cleared up about Nessie.

"Isabella such a nice surprise is I going to get to see my favorite granddaughter soon?" He asked happiness coloring his voice.

"Yes, sooner than we planned Nessie and I are already on our way." I said my voice much calmer than I had expected.

"Is Edward following you?"

"Not this time Aro," I sighed "Can you have divorce papers written up by the time we get there? It's a long story but I will tell you when we get there. We will be there in about 2 hours."

"Of course do you want to move to another room or stay in the one you and Edward shared."

"A new one please how about the lilac and black one?"

"Of course dear I will have you clothes cleaned and put in the closet."

"Thank you, I will see in a little while."

"Ok bye." With that I hung up the phone and ran faster.

**Two hours later**

Aro was waiting at the doors to the castle when I got there. Nessie instantly jumped out of my arms and ran to him.

"Hi grandpa!"

"Hey sweet heart Jane is in the living fighting with her brother she will take you to find uncle Marcus while me and your mommy talk."

She didn't need to be told twice. As me and Aro walked by the open living room doors we heard Nessie yelling.

"Aunt Janie stop biting Uncle Alec its not very nice! I will spank you!" We both let out a chuckle as he heard the fighting instantly stop.

"Now take me to uncle Marcus Now!" Then we saw a flash of blond hair running full speed down the hall with Nessie on their back.

"Ok now tell me what did Edward do?"

"He cheated on me with a nomad vampire that was passing through while I was out shopping with Alice." I heard a growl from behind. I turned to find a very angry looking Alec.

"How dare do that to my- you!" He ran off into the woods leaving aro and I to stand there in shock.

"Well that was strange." I said.

"You will figure it out one day Isabella."

"Figure what out?"

"What is in plain sight where everyone else can see it." Before I could say anything else he was gone.

_He gets stranger every time I see him._ I thought as I walked upstairs to my new room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hope you like the new.**

**AlecPOV (Finding out what Edward did)**

Me and Jane were fighting as usual when we heard someone outside talking to Aro. I went to stand up but Jane lunged at me biting me just above my left elbow. I hissed as I feel backward Jane landing under me. She bit me on my shoulder blade but before I could react I heard the angry voice of Nessie.

"Aunt Janie stop biting Uncle Alec it's not very nice! I will spank you!" WE both jumped up as quickly as vampirly possible. Trust me you do not want to be on the receiving end of Nessie's spankings especially now that she has Marcus rapped around her pinky finger.

"Now take me to uncle Marcus Now!" She yelled. As Jane ran out of the room my brain finally processed everything. If Nessie is her than Bell and Edward must be here. I hate Edward he doesn't appreciate the amazing girl he has. If she were mine I would treat her like a queen. I ran out of the room to find Bella. That's when I heard it Bella's voice.

He cheated on me with a nomad vampire that was passing through while I was out shopping with Alice." It was so full of pain and hurt. Before I knew what I was doing a growl ripped through my chest. It was the most menacing growl I had ever heard.

"How dare he do that to my- you!" My voice was low and threatening. I ran out of castle and into the woods quicker than I ever thought was possible I could put Edward to shame. I didn't even notice I had anyone following me until I slowed down and saw someone run past me not noticing I had stopped. I looked around me to find that I was half way to Prato. I looked up to see Bella standing in front of me.

"Hi."

"Hey." I sighed.

"Why did you run away?" She asked quietly as she sat down next to me.

"I had to let out some anger or I would have taken it out on someone who didn't deserve it."

"Why are you angry?"

"I heard the pain in your voice and it reminded me of Jane."

"How so?" She asked.

"Along time ago Jane fell for a nomad vampire named Jeroen. He stayed with us just long enough for Jane to fall for him. Then one night he just left leaving her with no explanation but a card saying I found someone else." I felt the anger rising in me again but it all washed away when I felt a small hand take mine.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I just wish that you would have noticed that Edward wasn't the right guy for you." I said looking into her gold eyes.

"I don't know who is anymore."

"I do."

"Who might that be?"

"Me."

"Alec," Her eyes filled up with hope and happiness before sadness took over. "I don't know howto love or trust anyone anymore."

"Then let me help you let me your savior."

"Ok." She sighed happiness filling her again.

**Well I hope you enjoyed I'm hoping to update again soon. Thank all of you who have reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken me so long but I haven't had time to write anymore and I have had a case of writers block if you have any ideas for this story message me or put it in your review. **

**Thank You**

**Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale081896**

**BPOV**

"So what is this now?" I asked shyly. I looked up at alec through my lashes. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Well," he sighed "that depends."

"On?" I asked hopefully.

"On whether or not you will have me…Bella Marie Cullen will you be my girlfriend?" I kissed with as much passion as I could.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." He said smiling against my lips. I pulled away reluctantly.

"We should probably head back it is getting dark and I still need to get Nessie settled in and put her to sleep." Alec quickly got up and took my hand to pull me up with him. He didn't let go as we ran back to the castle. As we entered the throne room Marcus began to giggle. Aro looked at him strangely. Marcus just lifted his hand in response. As Aro touched it a smile appeared on his face. Then it was replaced with a warning look. He came over to Alec stopping just a inch away from him before whispering mincingly.

"If you hurt her in any way or form I swear I will tear you to pieces." In return Alec lifted his hand. Aro smiled as he read his thoughts. "Good, Now back to business." Alec walked over to me pulling me into his arms as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Bella, in two months' time we will have a ball to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I asked.

"Your coronation as princess of all vampires of course." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing ever. I was elated until I remembered something.

"Wait the Cullen's would have to be here wouldn't they." Alec started to growl at the idea. Aro nodded. My emotions got all missed together and the next thing I know I am floating in the air in the middle of the room. I calmed myself slowly and I began to float back down. Everyone look at me in shock and I felt myself shrink to the size of someone's pinky finger.

_Well this is strange_ I thought to myself.

**Sorry it was short but I still have writers block so please help me so that the next one can be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella?" I heard Alec call as I looked up at him from my place on the floor.

"Where did you go Bella?" I felt happiness fill me as I saw how worried everyone was. _These people really love me. _I grew to my normal size still beside Alec. I heard Aro squeal. I looked at him questioningly.

"Don't you see what this means?" As everyone still looked confused he explained. "Bella's powers must change with her mood. Bella think of something that makes you angry." I thought of everything Edward had done to me and I felt warmth in my hands. I look down to see that my hands were on fire. I gasped quietly. I heard another very girlish squeal from Aro.

"Ok think of something that makes you sad." Aro said from his seat on the throne. I thought of losing Alec. As venom filled my eyes everyone began dry sobbing and a loud rain filled the silence. As I calmed down the rain stopped and everyone else slowly calmed down as well.

"You truly are the most amazing person ever." Alec sighed from beside me. I wonder what he is thinking I thought to myself. _I love you he said._

"I love you too."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"You just said I love you didn't you?" I asked confused.

"No, I thought it but do you really love me?" He asked.

"Well yea, but how did I read your mind I was just thinking about how cool it would be to read people's minds." I swear I saw Aro get so happy he fainted. I ran over to him and lapped him hard.

"Ahh!" He screamed as his head shot up.

"Isabella you also have the power to think of any gift and instantly you have it. Think about Jane's gift." I did as he told me then I turned and tried to use it on Felix he instantly fell to the ground in pain.

"Bella you are the most power vampire to their ever was and is." I gasped at this fact.

_Wow Eddie is going to get it now! _I thought to myself


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone should thank Twilight Gleek for making me want to update sooner.**

**APOV**

I sat with me head hanging off the end of the bed. Good thing I am a vampire or i would have a serious headache right about now.

"Ok so what do we have so far?" I asked Jane as we were thinking of powers for Bella. Jane sat at Bella's desk in the corner.

"We have: Mind Control, Super speed and strength, the ability to cut off the senses, the power of flight, to control water, air, and earth, telepathy, transport in time, the power to see the future, the ability to make herself seem human, turn human food into blood as soon as we eat it, the ability to freeze people, and-" She was cut off as Bella walked into the room.

"Hey guys what you up to?" She asked as she lay down beside me my arms instinctively rapped around her.

"We are making a list of powers you can get." Jane said studying the list.

"Why can't I just think of having every power there ever was or will be?" She asked curiously.

"Well- because- I guess you could do that." I groaned realizing I just wasted three hours.

"Wouldn't having all that power make you go insane?" I asked worriedly Jane left the room.

"Nope because I can just get the ability of keeping myself sane." She said leaning down to kiss me all my worry vanishing. "You know what I just realized?" She mumbled against my lips.

"What?" I asked pulling away from her lips.

"I could get the ability to become pregnant and be able to give any power I choose to any vampire of my choice." She said happily. I heard every girl in the castle squeal and cry as they realized that one day they could have children. I jumped up and started running around the castle like a human child who just found out that his parents bought them Disney world.

"I will be father one day!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I love the thought of a little boy or girl calling me daddy. I can't wait until one day when I have a daughter and I get to see the horrified look of the first guy who comes to pick her up on her first date. I can picture it now the look of all us volturi and the look that young boy will get.

I heard Aro calling everyone to the throne room. So still screaming I made my way there dancing down some of the longer hallways.

"Bella I am sorry to say this but the Cullens have decided to become part of the volturi they will be arriving tomorrow." Aro said as he noticed that everyone was in the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I didn't want to leave you guys with that cliffy for long so I decided to write a new chapter I hope you like it.**

**EPOV**

It has been a few weeks since Bella has left and honestly I can't say I am too unhappy. I do miss Bella but I am a very wanted man I can't believe she actually thought I would settle down. My family hates me. I blame them for all of this if they would have kept Bella at the house this never would have happened so clearly it is their fault.

"Hey babe." Ashley** (this is actually my brothers ex she cheated on him) **said as she kissed up my neck. I moaned quietly before picking her up and running to the bedroom.

**6 Hours Later**

"Edward! You and that stupid hoe need to get out of that bed and pack we are becoming part of the Volturi and we leave in an hour." Alice yelled. She was singing a Randy Travis song in her head. She knows something, something important. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought maybe Bella is still alive and is a part of the Volturi now. No of course not! My sweet innocent (What? She Is! I am the only guy she has ever been with so I will call that innocent) Bella would never become part of the Voultri she wouldn't be able to kill another vampire.

"Come on we have to pack." I sighed before getting dressed.

"Why do we have to go with your stupid family?" She whined.

"Because we do so just get up and pack." I said before walking into my closet.

"Fine but I am going shopping when I get there." I just ignored her.

**Two days later**

**EPOV**

We walked through the doors of the throne room and immediately I knew something was different all the girls were missing.

"Carlisle!"

"Aro!" The two old friends yelled as they hugged each other.

"It has been too long." Aro said quietly. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Hello everyone, Esme, you get more beautiful every time I see you, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, _Edward." _He sneered my name as he nodded to everyone else. Within the fraction of a second everyone in the room was glaring at me Alec, I believe that was his name, was being held back by 8 of the other guys. What is his problem? As the girls filed into the room everyone began to calm but they all continued glaring at me.

"I would like to introduce to you the princess and most powerful vampire to ever walk this earth Miss Isabella Marie Voultri." Then _my Bella _walked through the door. "Bella I know you already know who you want as your mate but it has to be announced by you."

"She already has a mate, Me." I said still frozen in my spot.

"My mate is Alec Voultri." She said confidently. _WHAT! _Alec walked up to Bella proudly. He pulled _MY _Bella into his arms. Bella pulled him down by his collar kissing him with more love and passion than I had ever seen even more so than Esme and Carlisle.

"Get off of her! She is MINE!" I yelled before charging at him the next thing I knew-

**TeHe I am so evil!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to put all of you out of your misery. So here is the new chapter I hope you like it.**

**EPOV**

_The next think I knew _I had Alec against the wall but before I could do anything I was thrown off of him by a gust of wind.

_What the heck we are inside how can there be wind?_ I was thrown through the wall. As I walked back in I looked up to see Bella floating in the air her normal honey colored turned a bright glowing blood red. Her arms on fire rings of water, rock and air floated around her. She made a quick move of one arm. Daggers of fire formed at her side.

"Now you have done it! You just set off the most powerful vampire to ever be dead and walking!" Yelled Felix somewhat scared but mostly excited.

"If you ever touch him again!," She yelled her voice came out low and deadly as she made another quick move with her arm and the firey daggers rushed at me but stopped a centimeter away from my neck I could feel the heat. I knew that they could have easily decapitated me and set me on fire in a matter of seconds. "I will not stop my daggers from murdering you."

"You little Bi-"Ashley started to yell but was cut off as she was lifted into the air by her hair. She floated up almost to the sealing by the unseen force another dagger formed ready to cut off her hair.

"NO! Eddie don't let her cut off my hair!" She screamed.

"Bells! Can u bring me up I want to try something!" Alec yelled up to bella.

"Sure." Bella replied as she lifted her hand up Alec floated up next to her soon being let into the circle of elements. He enveloped Bella, my Bella in his arms her arms instantly went back to normal as he pecked her lips. She smiled before pulling him again by his collar into another kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Alec smiled. He pulled away and went down on one knee in front of her. Her shocked eyes filling up with tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

"Bella I have been through your bad times when your heart was broken and unable to love and even then I loved you and I still do I know that I never showed it but you fixed me too in so many ways you made become a better man I want to be with you through more bad time and good ones if you will have me. Will you marry me?" I started laughing instantly she would never marry him when she could have me he is so naïve.

"No he is not naïve you you are a different story Edward! Alec, You were the light to my darkness. When I was broken you fixed me. So yes! Yes! A million time yes!" She yelled the last part. She pulled away from their kiss and slipped the ring I had given her off her finger and through it at me so hard it dented to silver. As Alec slipped the ring on her finger i heard Nessie come running in behind me. Bella and Alec slowly drifted down to the floor.

"DADDY!" Yelled my baby girl I fell to my knees and opened my arms for her but she ran past me and into Alec's arms. He took away my family everything that meant anything to me. I let out a roar as I moved into a crouch ready to fight for my family. My world went black.

**So….. Um I hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I hope you like the new chapter and sorry I didn't update sooner I was grounded from the computer for the week. **

**Apov (Alec)**

_She said yes!_ I was screaming in my head.

"DADDY!" My thoughts were interrupted when Nessie came in the room. As Bella and I reached the floor I saw Edward drop to his knees and open his arms for her.

_Ha-ha yea like that is going to happen especially after everything he put her and Bella through. _

As I held Nessie in my arms I felt a twinge of guilt as I saw the pain on Edwards face but it quickly vanished as I watched it get replaced with anger. Before I knew it he was lying out on the ground I knew what Bella had done. She had hit him with all pain her and Nessie had felt and the way she and I had to comfort her. It had over whelmed him.

"He'll wake up in two days. Does anyone know what his personal hell is?" Emmett raised his hand jumping up and down and screaming 'I DO! I DO! PICK ME! IKNOW WHAT IT IS!'

"Ok Emmett I pick you what is it?" She asked with a smile in her voice. As Emmett whispered something quietly in her ear an evil smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you Emmett."

"Any time bells anytime just take me with you when you drop him off ok?"

"Sure." Bella grabbed Emmett's hand and walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand. I felt a twinge of jealousy but then I saw the light sparkling on the ring I had just put on her finger and I smiled to myself. They disappeared and were back within minutes both were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other to keep from falling over.

"Guys, where did you take him?" I asked out of curiosity. They looked at each other and then fell to the ground laughing even harder than before.

"They- he- that guy!" They were rolling on the floor laughing now they would bump into each other and just start laughing even harder.

I sighed before sitting down and leaning against the wall. Nessie sat in my lap and leaned against my chest. As Nessie fell asleep they finally stopped laughing.

"So what did you do with him?" I whispered trying my hardest not to wake Nessie.

"Well…" Bella began.

**I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter.**

**BPOV**

"We took him to a gay bar **(I have nothing against gay people!) **they're having a lock in! We told them that he was in denial!" I yelled laughing.

"He'll be back in 5 second." Said, Alice, we all ran to the front door to wait for him. Just as Alice said Edward walked in the door just seconds after we got there. We all suppressed laughter as we saw him he was wearing a pink shirt dark blue skinny jean with pink shoes and pig sun glasses.

"Edward what is with the pink shirt?" Emmett asked his voice wavering with his laugh.

"Hey!" Edward yelled whipping his sun glasses of.

"This," He said pointing at his shirt with a pink manicured hand. "is coral! Pink was sooooo 2 minutes ago." With that we all fell to the floor laughing except for Ashley who gave a loud shriek and ran to Edward and ran her hand through is hair causing Edward to give a loud rather girl shriek and ran to the mirror hanging on the wall and trying to fix his hair.

"N-e-v-e-r touch the hair woman!" Emmett stopped laughing and made a serious look on his face. He got up and walked over to Edward as he lifted a hand to mess up Edward's hair and jumped back before lifting one leg and karate chopping the air in front of him. Emmett fell back on his back laughing harder than ever.

"Come on eddiekins I'm going to de-gay you." Ashley said before taking Edwards hand and leading him up the stairs.

**Sorry it took so long I have had writers block on this story.**


End file.
